


Yours, Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Kirk wants more.





	Yours, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Yours, Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** Kirk wants more.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'mentor' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“I don’t want to be just your friend.” Even though he knew he shouldn’t say anything Kirk couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He was tired of pretending. It was time to get everything out in the open. “I don’t want to be your mentor, your captain, your...” He shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. “There are a host of things I don’t want to be.”

Spock arched his eyebrow higher than it had ever been. He didn’t understand what had gotten into the captain. “If you don’t want to be any of those things what is it exactly that you do want to be?”

Kirk closed the distance between them and whispered, “Yours.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” At the captain’s nod Spock lost his fight for control. With a harsh groan he pulled Kirk into his arms and growled possessively against his lips, “Mine.” 

Later Spock would remember his lack of ability to control the emotions of his human half but right in this moment neither half wanted to stop kissing Kirk.


End file.
